powerfulbasterdsfandomcom-20200214-history
Isana Armine
Appearance While she cannot be seen, she looks the same as she did the same moment she went invisible. As such, in the scenario that she loses her invisibility she will look the exact same as she did. This is with messy short black hair and blue eyes. All clothes can only phase through her, but before her powers developed she wore mostly black tank tops and black shorts. She would have to reacquire clothing if she was to lose her powers, as no close share her invisible and intangible attributes. Personality She is always the life of the party, even if she can’t be seen. She is always looking to experience new things, and has absolutely no trouble leaving her comfort zone. She is imaginative and open-minded, seeing life as a big mysterious puzzle. She is always watching what people do and how they react, even the small things most people would miss. She believes that every small thing someone does hints toward their personality and intent. She’s not quiet about her findings either, talking at any opportunity. She is very enthusiastic and good at connecting with people. Her open-mindedness also means she’s very willing to take her friend’s beliefs into her own. She enjoys talking about anything and anyone, and can easily take the conversation to anyplace she wants. As her voice is the only thing she has left, she’s great at using it. She believes the purpose of life is to have fun, even if it is a dystopian nightmare. Her enthusiasm can come in wild, unexpected bursts. She is approachable, interesting and exciting, and can cooperate and get along with almost anyone. She is great at coming up with ideas in a group, however she has a problem with following and finishing those ideas, without someone else pushing her along. It is difficult for her to maintain focus on anything, especially things she finds boring. Routines are something she almost cannot stick to. Her ability to see everything someone does, and her belief that it all means something can backfire, She tends to overthink things, which can keep her up at night. She cares deeply for others’ feelings, and is sensitive herself. In this way she wants to help everyone, but can get overwhelmed with all of it. She relies almost solely on emotion rather than logic, the complete opposite of Archard and Dontell. In stressful situations, conflict, or criticism she can have counterproductive outbursts. Like Archard, she hates rules and being controlled by someone else. She needs to have control of her own life. While she is obviously unhappy with the collapse of society, she was unhappy with the repetitive world she used to live in as well. Abilities People skills: She can connect to nearly anyone, and knows her way around a conversation. This comes in handy especially when meeting new people that she can befriend. Martial arts: Although she can’t use it on anything physical, her lifelong obsession with martial arts makes her very good at hand-to-hand combat. Power Invisibility: Isana cannot be detected with the human eye or any other looking device. Her physical appearance is completely undetectable by physical means. This does come with a few drawbacks, though. * She cannot turn it off, and therefore can’t be seen if she wants to. * Her mind can be detected if someone has a mental based power. Intangibility: She cannot be touched by anything physical. No matter what it is or how powerful it is, it cannot touch her if it is physical. Like invisibility, there are weaknesses. * She can’t turn this off either, meaning she can’t touch anything physical in any capacity * She can be attacked with mental attacks. Like her invisibility, her mind still is present and therefore she can be attacked through it. * She can be hurt by things on another plane of reality. Her body exists in another plane, and therefore anything that operates on that plane (or even all planes) can touch her physical body. Equipment She cannot carry anything on her, as nothing can touch her. She has nothing but her own body and mind. Category:Super-Humans Category:Mayne's Group